Bring It On!
by Ahubbard676
Summary: Tsukune is put into a world where he is forced to fight other humans for his own freedom, monster love to watch humans fight they always have. He refuses to fight for their entertainment, but when they put him through hell what will happen. (TO BE CONTINUTED)
1. Chapter 1

**Bring it on!**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to the Fight**

 _ **A/N: Sooo… hi there remember me? No? Understandable, anyway new story hope you like it!**_

Tsukune's face hit the ground, dust flew up all around him. The pain in his body was like nothing he could ever imagine, his gut felt as if someone had taken a very dull knife and dipped it in lava, then immediately cut into him.

His face could feel all the little rocks and stones that he had landed on. Dust covered the blood that ran down his lip, the crusty dirty feeling was so unfamiliar to him. The dust had cleared and he could see clearly the foot that rushed towards his face.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Tsukune Aono, normal high school student average in every possible way. He had just barely managed to make it into his choice high school, with help from his cousin of course. He was on his way to school, his first day and he was going to make this new school his home for the next four years.

What would his new high school life be like? Tsukune put his hands behind his head, _'I bet this is going to be the best year of my life so far!'_ Tsukune stopped for a moment, he could see his new school. It was a beautiful sight for him to see, he was finally a high school student and it was the beginning of his life. He would always hear stories of when his parents were in high school and it was the best time of their life's.

Tsukune continued to walk, he couldn't help but smile and enjoy his walk. He was going to get to school a little earlier than usual. It was a new school and he didn't know it that well and the only person he knew was his cousin Kyoko.

"Hey you!" Tsukune turned around quickly to see what was going on. In the distance behind him were three people two men and a woman, all of them were dressed in his school uniform.

"What do you guys want, i told you already i just want to get to school." The young woman looked frightened, she was slimmer than a normal girl her age. She wore a blueish skirt with a black backpack hanging over her white and blue top. In her hands looked like a book she must have brought with her from home, she held it tight to her chest as if she was frightened.

"Come on, don't you want two big strong guys like us to walk you to school." Both of the men were rather large in size compared to Tsukune. One of them had a short pulled back hair cut with a big grin on his face, as to say he was a cocky kid. He didn't look muscular though he was tall.

"Come on you can trust us we go to your school." The tall one said reaching his hand out to the girl and grabbing a lock of her dark brown hair. "What do you say?" he took a deep breath of her scent and smiled even creepier.

The other kid was shorter but very muscular and didn't really seem to have any care for the young lady he was just standing there looking off in the distance. "Come on bro, let's hurry up i'm getting bored." The shorter guy said as he grabbed the young girls wrist.

The girl struggled dropping her books and trying to pull her wrist away from the men. Her strength was no match for the shorter man. Tsukune clenched his fist and grit his teeth, this was the stupidest thing he was ever going to do and without a doubt it was going to get his ass kicked but there was no avoiding this.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Tsukune shouted out as he started to run towards the three people. He could feel his heart beating faster and his body starting to heat up. The feeling of a fight was coming, he had never felt this before he had never had to defend someone like this before.

"Ehh, were not doing anything bro, the girl wants to go with us." The taller kid said as he turned towards Tsukune. "Just mind your own business kid!" The taller kid crossed his arms and waited for Tsukune.

Tsukune had reached the two kids and had no idea where to go from there, "She doesn't want to go with you so leave her alone okay!" Tsukune could only see for a second before he felt a fist come across his face. The pain was intense but not as bad as Tsukune had pictured it. Tsukune's face had went with the flow of the fist, when he had turned around to see who had punched him he could only see for a second before another punch came flying towards him from the shorter kid.

The fist hit Tsukune in the face again, the pressure of the punch made Tsukune want to fall to his knees. Tsukune's hand hit the ground and kept him on his feet, the taller kid leaned back a little bit surprised Tsukune could take two hits and still be standing.

"Not bad kid, but you should leave before you really get hurt.. Hahaha go ahead bro finish it." The taller kid still had his cocky grin on his face and it made Tsukune mad for some reason. Out of the corner of Tsukune's eye he could see blood dripping from his face to the ground below him. He clenched his fist and almost as an instinct he raised it as fast as he could towards the shorter of the two.

Tsukune's fist made contact with the shorter kids face and Tsukune could feel the bone and the skin under his fist. The sound it made when his fist came in contact with the bully's face was a loud cracking sound. Tsukune was happy he had actually landed a punch, it was crazy for him. He could feel the adrenaline in his body rushing up and making him feel amazing, he was protecting someone.

In almost an instant a fist had hit Tsukune right back, all of this had only lasted a matter of seconds. Tsukune had been blindsided by the taller kid whose punch threw Tsukune off balance and knocked him to the ground.

"Damn you have a tough face kid!" The taller kid was shaking his fist. Tsukune's face had left cuts on the taller kids hand, the one Tsukune had punched had fell backwards from the crazy amount of force Tsukune had put into his punch.

"Not bad kid but your luck just ran out, let's get him." The shorter kid said as he hurried to his feet and over to the knocked over Tsukune. They stood above Tsukune and began to kick him, they brought their feet back as far as they could to give Tsukune a beating he would never forget.

Tsukune held his head and took the beating the adrenaline was helping him deal with the pain. Dirt was being thrown all over the place, it was beginning to be hard to breathe for him. Tsukune heard a sound and the kicking had stopped, he couldn't tell what the sound was but when he looked up he saw something. Tsukune reached his hand up to his cheek and touched something wet that had just landed on his face.

He pulled his hand back down to his face and it was blood, but his cheek wasn't bleeding. Tsukune had looked backwards towards the two bullies. Tsukune couldn't manage to get a breath to scream of even talk, shivers went down his body. The shorter bully had a hand sticking through his chest, standing behind the bully was the girl they were harassing.

"What the fuck man! Wha-What are you, you bitch!" The taller kid yelled as he began to back away from her, the girl started to look different to Tsukune. She no longer had a terrified look on her face she had a grin on her face now and her eyes were telling a different expression. It was almost as if she was happy, her eyes darted away from the bully she had her hand gapping out of and stared at Tsukune.

The shorter bully had blood spilled from his gut, he was only alive for a moment. Only long enough to slowly reach his hands from his sides to his stomach. Tsukune watched as the life from the bullies eyes faded into nothingness, Tsukune couldn't do anything his body was frozen in place.

"I always wondered if there was someone like you there kid," The girl's voice had changed from a higher pitched voice to a deeper and more evil voice. She pulled her fist back through the bullies gut, more blood splashed from the bully and fell upon Tsukune's face as the lifeless body of the kid fell in front of Tsukune.

The girl had lifted her hand up towards her mouth and stuck out her tongue to lick the blood slowly off her fingers. "Tell me, if i had killed him before you ran over to save little defenseless me would you still have ran over to save them?" The girl had bent over tilting her head a little and looked closer at the shaking Tsukune.

The taller bully had managed to find a rock and ran towards the woman, his plan was to bash the monsters head in. He started running towards the girl, as he got halfway to her she stood up and turned towards him. Her neck making clicking noises as her jaw opened up wider and wider showing the now razor sharp teeth that engulfed her mouth. The taller bully was frightened but still swung the rock towards the woman.

The woman grabbed the bullies hand that held the rock and began to twist it slowly breaking the bones in his wrist, the bully began to scream as loud as he could. The sound of the scream was bone chilling, Tsukune tried to stand up but his body wouldn't let him. The woman opened the her widened mouth and dug her teeth into the bullys neck.

The sound of the bullies scream had stopped and was now filled with the sound of blood being drank, Tsukune's eyes were watering. He didn't know what to do, every breath he was taking was filled with the bitter taste of blood and death. Tsukune took a deep breath and used every bit of strength he had to push himself off the ground but, now that he was standing what would he do. If he ran what would he do, run to the cops to tell them about a monster that killed two people? He had tried to help someone in need now he was the one who needed help.

 _'Who will help me.. Anyone.. Please..'_ Tsukune thought to himself. Tsukune stopped moving, he felt it the gentle yet, terrifying hand of the one who had just murdered two people. Tsukune's eyes slowly turned to see the blood stained fingers of the monster who was now behind him.

"Please stay." The woman's grip on Tsukune had gotten tighter and he could feel a tremendous amount of pressure on his shoulder, the pain was so bad that Tsukune fell to his knees and began to scream. The woman pushed Tsukune over and landed on top of him. Her face moved in closer to his, she looked like a normal girl again.

"You were trying to save me weren't you, that's sweet. You know, those two were the ones i was supposed to bring back but you seem interesting enough to be worth some fun." The woman leaned in and licked the blood off of Tsukune's cheek, she lifted her head back up and looked at Tsukune with a smile. "Don't worry i'm not going to kill you but soon… you will wish i would have." The woman lifted her fist up and crushed it down on Tsukune's head.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Tsukune's eyes were beginning to open, the room he was in was bright he could barely see anything. He sat up as fast as he could remembering what happened, his hands ran over his body looking for cuts and any sort of damage on him. He didn't find any cuts on him but he did notice that his clothes had been changed from his school uniform into brown cloth like cloths.

He began to look around the room, the first thing he noticed was another man sitting in the corner dressed the same as Tsukune. The room was covered in white walls with only two windows and one door with no handle on it, the walls looked like they were covered in some sort of darker and lighter splashes of red paint. The ground was made of dirt and straw, the man in the corner was shaking it looked like he was more frightened then Tsukune was.

"Well then now that you're awake, listen up you two." Tsukune knew that voice but it couldn't be. "That's right i'm the one who brought you two here, but that will only be explained to the one who survives." Tsukune looked up at the one of the two windows and there she was, Tsukune felt terrified what did she mean by survive.

Tsukune stood up and looked around the room more sitting on the ground in between Tsukune and the other man was a knife. Tsukune looked around a little more, he then looked up at the window with the woman, "Why are we here!" Tsukune yelled at her.

The woman rolled her eyes, "Listen up, whoever kills the other gets to go home." Only seconds later Tsukune looked down at the man who was in the opposite corner of him. He had stood up and began to run towards the knife on the ground. The man was bald and was sweating but had made it to the knife, he picked the knife up with both hands and held it facing Tsukune.

Both of the men were shaking, the man was clearly older than Tsukune. He was frightened but he began to walk closer towards Tsukune with the knife in his hands. "Listen, kid i don't want to die here.. So could you please just.. DIE!" The man ran at Tsukune and swung the knife at him. The knife slashed Tsukune's shirt open and had cut into his chest a little.

Tsukune backed away from the man and held his hand against his chest, blood was beginning to seep through his fingers. A burning sensation began to run through Tsukune's body. It was the worst feeling he has ever felt, he didn't have time to sit and think about how much he hurt. The older man turned back towards Tsukune with a twisted look on his face, _'There is no way i'm getting out of this, but i'm not going to kill because they want me to DAMN IT!'_ Tsukune looked at the man he was desperate, this wasn't who he was he was put into this situation and became this way.

"Listen to me, my name is Tsukune Aono.. as far as i can see it there is no way im making it out of here alive." Tsukune leaned against one of the walls he put his hand against the wall and stained it with blood. "I guess this isn't paint… huh. If you get out of here like she says, i want you to do something for me." Tsukune looked at the man, he was almost crying but he was on his knees and had calmed down a little.

"I want you to at least tell my family that i'm dead, please just don't let them go on thinking i'm alive still.. That's all i want." Tsukune had lost enough blood now to lose strength he wasn't a fighter and he definitely wasn't a killer, that's what they wanted him to do. This monster who kills people for fun or entertainment, Tsukune fell to the ground with his back against the wall.

The man came up very close to Tsukune and put the knife up against Tsukune's chest. The older man was now crying but held the knife still up to Tsukune. "Wait right there!" The monster lady yelled through the window. The older man held the knife still, turning to look at the woman, behind the wall where the woman is was more than just her.

The woman turned and looked at another, "So what do you think, he's older but he's willing to fight." Standing on the other side of the woman was a tall silver haired woman. "You're right he's old and already broken and that's not what i want." The silver haired woman walked closer to the window and pointed at Tsukune, "I want him, he refused to kill i want to see him break."

"You're as twisted as ever, then again it's your money Moka." The woman said as she went towards the door into the room Tsukune was in.

She kicked the door in and rushed towards the older man, she picked him up by his throat. The man began to kick his feet and knocked Tsukune over on the ground with the dust kicking up in his face as blood fell from the man above him. Tsukune's vision was beginning to fade from bloodloss, the older man's body fell to the ground in front of Tsukune.

The woman who killed him leaned down and looked at Tsukune, "Looks like we are going to be spending a lot of time together how about you call me Bee." Tsukune could only reach out towards the open door before passing out.

Moka walked into the room and looked down at Tsukune, "You know, i know that humans are weaker than us but why do even want to watch them fight and kill each other?" Bee stood up and scratched the back of her head sighing.

"It's not about the fighting or the killing." Moka said as she got on her knees next to Tsukune. "It's about watching them turn from these innocent humans with no moral dilemma and watching them kill their own kind just in the amazing amount of fear of the unknown." Moka lifted Tsukune's head and put it on her lap.

"Oh well, i think most people just like watching them fight." Bee said as she walked out of the room dragging the dead body of the older man.

Moka moved some of Tsukune's hair out of his face, "How will you surprise me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Bring it on!**

 **Chapter 2: Breaking..**

Tsukune's body felt numb, darkness surrounded his body encasing him in its loneliness. His shaking arms wrapped around his body tight trying to keep what little warmth he had, his chest was still burning from the cut he was given. The echoes of screaming and cheering rang throughout his ears, terrifying and horrible screams.

A faint light turned on and Tsukune could see his surroundings, he was in the middle of a jail cell. The room was surrounded by three stone walls and one metal gate. The room was tiny, Tsukune's body was in the middle of the room and his feet touched one of the walls and his head touched the metal gate.

Tsukune could hear scratching and all different types of noises from the crying of the person in the next cell over, to the sound of fingernails scratching on the walls. Tsukune managed to push himself off the ground, his body wasn't weak like he had thought it would be. He didn't know how long he had been asleep but he didn't feel hungry or exhausted.

"So you're awake i didn't think you would be awake yet." Tsukune looked past the metal gate to a shadow, "You got really lucky you know that kid, most of these losers take a whole week to wake up!" The voice was chillingly familiar, the shadow walked into the dim flickering light.

"What.. what are you people doing?" Tsukune asked leaning against stone wall opposite the metal gate. Bee sat down with her back against the metal gate, "Why are you trying to get people to kill each other?" Tsukune asked as calm as he could he was still afraid and didn't know what was going on.

"Let's see, well i don't know if you knew this but monsters are real." Bee turned her head slightly to look at Tsukune. "It is as simple as this, humans like to watch roosters and dogs fight for fun. Not only that but you also fight each other for entertainment, isn't it just fun to watch others fight?" Tsukune felt the sincerness in her voice, she made sense at least to herself right?

"We like to watch things weaker than us kill each other, so that's why you're here. I was supposed to bring those two big dumb bullies back but it seems i made a good choice since you were taken right away." Bee stood up and walked across the hall.

Tsukune sat there with sweat rolling down his face, ' _all we are is a show, that can't be!'_ Bee walked back to the gate but she had a key in her hand this time. "Listen here, the one who paid for you wants to see what you can do." Bee opened the gate with a loud squeaking sound, the noise had shut up all the crying and screaming that was around him. "So you are gonna have to learn to fight before you go on your first round got it so let's go."

Tsukune stood up because he knew he had no choice, Bee smiled as she began to walk down the hallway. He followed slowly behind her looking at all of the people who were trapped in the same situation he was in, big or small it didn't matter there were so many people trapped in a place like this. Tsukune began to feel sick to his stomach, it was almost like a pound for humans where everyone dies eventually.

A row of flickering lights lead the way the Bee was walking, she stopped walking when she reached a large wooden door. Bee pushed the door open, with a loud crashing sound Tsukune could see what was in store for him. In front of Bee was a circular room, it was empty at the moment but Tsukune could make out that it was the room he had woken up in before.

The walls were stained with blood and he could see where he had left his own mark on the wall of blood. His hand print was forever left there, as a memory to his humanity. He had chose to give up his own life instead of killing a human, if he killed then he would be just like the monsters who had done this to so many people.

In an instant Tsukune was lifted of the ground, he could feel the pressure of a hand on his chest. He began to fly through the air looked downward on the one who threw him. Bee was smiling, no regret in her face she loved this she loved the hate and the anger.

Tsukune's body flew only for a second before hitting the ground, dirt and hay flew up from the ground where he landed. He was face down in the dirt, his whole body ached from that one throw. He put his palms on the ground and began to push off the ground trying to lift himself up. He had to protect himself somehow, he had watched this monster kill three people with no problem and no regret.

"For the next week you are not gonna sleep you're not gonna have any rest." Bee closed the door and locked it with the key she had unlocked Tsukune's gate with. "If it makes you feel any better, i'm in here with you so let's see if you can kill me." Bee put the key in her pants and started towards Tsukune.

She was moving so fast he could barely see he move her feet, she reached her fist up and came crashing down towards Tsukune. He began to panic and put his hands up to protect his face, Bees fist came crashing down on Tsukune's hand with a force of a sledgehammer.

The pain shot throughout Tsukune's body, it felt like his hand broke but he didn't hear any bones breaking. The pain was almost the worst thing he had ever felt, the cut across his chest was easily the worst, Bee backed up slightly and shook her head.

"Come on you can do better than that right?" Tsukune could barely hear her, something inside him was beginning to hurt. She was talking but her words began to fade out, his ears just began to ring. His body was shaking as he lifted his hurt hand up to face, ' _Am i going to die here?'_

 **XXXXXXXX**

Moka sat down in a velvet chair, Tsukune was laying down on the ground in front of her he was knocked out and was being patched up by Bee. She was putting a paste on his chest where the cut was, "You know most people would have picked the older one, he would have done anything to win." Bee said as she finished up putting the paste over Tsukune's wound.

Moka crossed her legs and rested her head on her hand, "You still don't get it yet, it's not about how he can fight." Moka cracked a smile, "it's about his journey, i wanna see what he is like if he dies then he isn't what i thought he was but i'm sure he will surprise even you."

Bee looked down at Tsukune with a doubtful look on her face, "Hey it's your money." Bee stood up and began to walk out of the room the get a cell ready for Tsukune, "I am willing to put blood on it…" Moka wanted to see how Tsukune was going to surprise her, she has watched a lot of people come and go but Tsukune was the first one who surprised her.

She had never expected that a human would sacrifice himself for the good of another, but this kid had such innocence inside of him. Moka leaned forward and began to kneel on the ground next to Tsukune,"Don't die i need you to fight.."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Tsukune could hear those words, "Don't die i need you to fight.." he continued to repeat those words to himself. He didn't know where he had heard those words but he felt them begin to put a fire in his chest, he could feel the pain in his hand begin to fade. "Don't die i need you to fight!" Tsukune managed to stand up and clenched his fists, he turned towards Bee with a determined look in his eyes.

"That's what i like to see!" Bee yelled as she ran towards him again. This time it was different though, she was still moving very fast but the adrenaline that rushed through Tsukune's veins had made him react faster. Bees' fist came crashing down towards Tsukune again, Tsukune didn't move or try to dodge the attack.

Tsukune raised his fist upward towards Bee chest, She was already moving towards him so she couldn't stop Tsukune from making contact. Tsukune's fist hit Bee and surprisingly hurt her a little, she smiled as she watched her fist make contact with Tsukune's shoulder. Bee was surprised by Tsukune's reaction though, he didn't flinch or fall to the ground crying in pain.

Bee's chest began to hurt from the punch Tsukune had landed on her, she looked down at Tsukune's fist and could see how he hurt her. Tsukune had landed a punch right underneath her rib, a perfect shot and weak spot. That wasn't all though, Tsukune had not dodged her punch for a reason. His other fist came crashing into the side of her face with all of his might Tsukune began to yell forcing all of his remaining strength into the pressure behind his fist.

Bee back up slightly, she had never expected Tsukune to fight back. Nothing about him was strong, yet he still managed to hurt her. Tsukune was still on his feet but looked exhausted, he was breathing heavy and sweating. Bee lifted her hand up to her mouth, she wiped underneath her lip and then looked at her hand.

Tsukune had made her bleed, it wasn't like she was one of the stronger yokai but still a human making her bleed wasn't something that happened right away. It was only after a week of training that the humans would learn to fight back or even get a hit off on her.

"Why did you stop….?" Bee looked up towards Tsukune, she hadn't noticed it before but the arm that she had hit did take damage. His shoulder looked like it was dislocated, it was hanging by his side. "I'm not done yet!" Tsukune yelled as he began to run towards Bee.

She could see all of the moves he could possibly do, he was slow and clumsy with his movements but after a while he could easily be on top. Tsukune didn't know what he was doing but there was the same sound repeating in his head, "Don't die i need you to fight.."

Why was he trying? Was it because he didn't want to die? Tsukune swung his fist towards Bee, he used the arm that was dislocated so it flung at Bee with no power. Tsukune hadn't thought of one thing, she is a monster and monsters have their own way to fight, Bee opened her mouth wide and caught Tsukune's arm in the long engrossing teeth.

The fire that was burning in Tsukune's body had been doused when his own blood splashed on his face. Bee let Tsukune's arm out of her mouth and stood above him, Tsukune began to scream as he placed his hand on his wound. Bee knelt over and placed her hand on Tsukune's shoulder, she pulled back his arm then pushed it forward popping his arm back into place.

The sound of his bone popping back into place ran chills up his spine, she truly was a monster there was no way he could beat someone like this. "You are going to learn really quickly or you're gonna die slow." Bee stood away from Tsukune, she held her hand to her side it hurt but it wasn't as if she was going to die she was just hurting a little.

Tsukune laid there for a moment, would he really have to kill another human to get free. There was no way he was going to be able to ever kill Bee, or any kind of monster. "Alright you had your fun now let's start training you." Bee walked over to Tsukune, she lifted him up to his feet.

Tsukune was leaning on Bee for only a second before she hit him in his kidney, "Rule number 1, you are never done until one of you is dead." Bee reached her fist up and slammed it down on Tsukune.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After what seemed like hours, Tsukune was beaten. Blood ran down his face face from the cuts that Bee had put on him. His knees were shaking, his fists were dirty with dried blood and dirt that had crusted on his skin. His fingers could barely close to make a fist, he had no more energy inside of him left.

Bee had a scratch or two on her from when Tsukune first surprised her but after that she had gotten careful. Tsukune looked like head was ready to pass out, the stress and the pain was too much for him. Bee started towards Tsukune again, the dirt flew up around her feet as she flew towards him.

Before Bee could get to Tsukune however, he was already on his way to the ground. His fists were still clenched as he hit the ground. Bee slowed down and stood above Tsukune, she looked down at him and watched as he took a couple of breaths.

"At least you're not dead." Bee managed to lift Tsukune off the ground and threw him over her shoulder. "Let's just see how you do tomorrow, it's gonna be an interesting fight."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Bee had put Tsukune back in his cell, she closed the cell door and locked it. "So what do you think of him?" Bee hadn't even noticed but somehow Moka had managed to sneak up on her. "You were really rough on him don't you think?" Moka asked as she crouched down to be closer to Tsukune's face.

"Well you want him to win, right?" Bee asked sarcastically as she leaned against the wall opposite Tsukune's cell. This was the first time Moka had ever entered the fighting tournament Bee has curious ever since she came to her. "Because if i'm not hard on him he won't win."

Moka put her hand down toward Tsukune's face, she put the back of her hand on his cheek and rubbed away some of the dried blood. She smiled as she brought his blood up to her mouth. "I want to see what he can do, I know he won't die." Moka tasted Tsukune's blood and turned around to Bee.

Bee had a bit of a surprised look on her face, Moka the most emotionally distant person she knew was blushing. Moka who had denied hundreds of engagements, she was taking an interest in such a weak human. "Why would you say that, there is nothing that special about him." Bee said as she sat up a little as she staired at Moka.

Moka stood up with a smile on her face and turned to look at Bee, her hair flowed as she turned. "Just wait until he surprises you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Bring it on!**

 **Chapter 3: Let's Fight**

Moka leaned over towards Tsukune, he was on the ground covered in dirt and blood. His left eye was swollen up from being beaten so much, his lip was busted and his nose was bleeding and cut. "Listen to me." Moka lifted Tsukune's head up, she could tell he was weak and ready to give up. She caressed his face in her hands and smiled at him, "You have to win, for me…"

Tsukune sat up, as soon as he did his body hurt. Bee had hurt him when she was training him as she called it, he was back in his cell. This was all still new to him, he was scared more than he had ever been. It was the first day of the longest week of his life.

"Wow i'm surprised you are awake, most people that take that sort of beating from Bee don't wake up until she comes and gets them the next day." Tsukune backed away from the man's voice. For all he knew it was another person going to hurt him. "Don't worry kid, i'm in a cell just like you." Tsukune watched as an older man made his way into Tsukune's view.

The man that walked into Tsukune's view was an older man, he had scars all over his face and what little body he could see. This man had been in countless fights and it was obvious, but his smile was that of a man with peace in his heart. "How long have you been here.." it was the only question that went through his head.

The man laughed a little bit, he turned his back to Tsukune and made his way to the ground leaning against the bars in between himself and Tsukune. "I've been here longer then i know kid, four.. Maybe five years." Tsukune's heart dropped when he heard that. There was no way Tsukune would let that happen to him, these people are literal monster and he wasn't going to let them get away with what they were doing.

Tsukune clenched his fists, how could they get away with something like this for five years. He had no idea this was going on himself, "Don't worry kid, i've already made peace with the fact i'm going to die here." Tsukune stood up and grabbed onto the shirt of the old man.

"No.. I will make sure we both get out of here, they won't get away with this." The old man turned and looked at tsukune with a smile on his face. Tears began to well up in Tsukune's eyes, this was painful these people think they can just kill off humans for fun. Tsukune felt the old man's hand cover his own, this was the worst part of his situation was the fact that he had to fight to survive.

"Don't worry about me kid, i have accepted my fate. It's not too late for you though, so sit down and tell me about yourself." Tsukune hated every second of being in that cell, but there was nothing he could do at this moment. He sat down his back was up against the old mans.

They sat there and laughed and talked about things that had happened to them, Tsukune was happy even if it was for the shortest amount of time there was a little peace in his life. A large door had opened up and the two of the men watched the hallway waiting for whoever was going to show up.

Bee made her way into Tsukune's view followed by two men covered in cloth, Tsukune couldn't make out their faces but he could see their eyes, blood red eyes they weren't humans. Bee made her way to Tsukune's cell she unlocked the door and Tsukune stood up backing away from the cell door.

The two men entered the cage and stood on either side of the door and waited for Bee to walk in, "So you two have become friends?" Bee said as she walked up to Tsukune "I'm glad you're away it- Bee was trying to talk but before she could let any more words out Tsukune had caught her with a punch to the gut.

She wasn't expecting him to fight back after the beating he had gotten yesterday. Bee fell to one knee as she watched Tsukune pushed Bee the rest of the way over. The two men started towards Tsukune, one of them swung toward him but he ducked and lifted his fist catching one of them on the chin and knocking them back.

Tsukune is young and has stamina he isn't the strongest but he would fight whatever monster he could. The other man tackled him putting Tsukune on his back on the ground. Bee managed to stand up, she wasn't happy with him at all. Bee pushed the man in cloth away from Tsukune and put her foot on Tsukune's neck.

"Jesus, maybe you are ready for a fight today look at how much energy you have!" Bee yelled as she pushed on his throat harded. The two men in cloth stood up and walked away from the cell, they were going to either get a beating from Bee or at least get yelled at. Tsukune held onto Bee's foot trying to push her off but she was using a lot of force.

Bee lifted her foot off of Tsukune's throat and slammed her foot on Tsukune's hand, "I don't know why she chose you but let's see if you can fight with a broken hand." Bee pushed all of her strength onto Tsukune's hand, he could feel the bones in his hand begin to snap. Tsukune just grit his teeth, he wasn't going to yell and scream and let the monsters get their way.

Bee could feel something, it was a strong urge and power coming from something familiar. Bee lifted her hand up to block what was coming, Bee was flung off of Tsukune with powerful kick. The power was so strong Tsukune lost the air in his lungs, Moka stood above Tsukune. Bee hit Tsukune's cell bars and flew through them, she landed in the next cell over. She was bleeding and was obviously hurt.

Bee looked up through the blood streaming down her face, "Wh-Why.." Bee asked coughing up blood. Moka crouched down and looked at Tsukune. Bee was hurt bad, that kick was the kick of a vampire. Tsukune held his broken hand and backed away from Moka, she had just taken out Bee the one who was overpowering him so how strong was this girl. She seem somewhat familiar, she was smiling at him and it was very strange.

"Are you okay?" Moka was on her hands and knees now and crawling towards him, "Don't worry i won't let her kill you just yet." Moka had gotten within inches of Tsukune's face now. She is a monster, the only thing that went through Tsukune's mind was she was the one doing this. "I can't help myself…" Moka leaned in close and put her lips on Tsukune's.

He was shocked, this girl he had seen her before. Tsukune's heart was beating like crazy, he didn't know what to do fight her or kiss her back. This girl is beautiful, and she kissed him and saved him from Bee. Moka pulled away from Tsukune's lips, there was a sting of blood and saliva that connected their lips together. Moka nuzzled her head in Tsukune's neck. "Please don't hate me for this.. I need you to live for me.." Moka dug her teeth into Tsukune's neck he didn't know what to do it was almost like his body wasn't his.

"What are you doing to him Moka!" Bee yelled as she made her way to her feet. Moka ran her hand up the side of Tsukune's face and ran her hand through his hair, Moka pulled away from Tsukune's neck and laid her forehead against his. Tsukune's vision was beginning to become black, ' _Did i lose that much blood?'_ Tsukune tried to lift his arms but they wouldn't listen to him either.

"Delicious.. " That was the last word he had heard before passing out. Moka backed away from Tsukune, she had his blood running down her face. She was blushing and excited, she couldn't stop herself from breathing hard. Bee climbed back through the hole in the bars her body had made, she was starting to heal.

"What did you do?" Bee asked looking at a flustered Moka.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey kid wake up!" Tsukune opened his eyes slightly. He was laying down and in a large arena, looking around he could only see black glass around him. It was just like that time, Tsukune stood up as fast as he could. He was sure of it, this was a fighting arena. Tsukune looked around the area, the ground was dirt and surrounded by the black glass.

Tsukune looked for his opponent, but the only thing he could see was an older man. Tsukune's body began to shake, "No." Standing on the other side of the arena was his friend, "Don't do this." Tsukune watched as the older man walked closer to him. The old man had on armour and held a sword in his hand, Tsukune didn't have anything on him.

"I'm sorry kid.. I don't want to die." The old man swung his sword at Tsukune. Tsukune fell backwards, this is what they wanted. They wanted the two humans to kill each other, he looked up at the old man who was getting ready to kill Tsukune. The man swung his sword, Tsukune reached his arm up to block the sword.

The blade cut deep into Tsukune's arm sticking into his bone, "Listen to me!" Tsukune yelled as he stood up with the sword in his arm, "We can fight them, we don't have to fight each other!" The old man pulled his sword out of Tsukune's arm, he backed away from Tsukune, a little and was ready to attack again.

Tsukune held onto his arm tight, he was losing a lot of blood and didn't want to pass out before the fight ended or else he would die. "You don't get it kid, if we don't fight they will kill the both of us!" The old man swung his sword at Tsukune again, this time Tsukune grabbed the blade with his bare hands.

"Then let them kill us!" Tsukune yelled as he pulled the sword out of the old man's hand and kicked him in the chest knocking him down. Tsukune threw the sword away from the both of them, his hand was bleeding and his arm had a chunk of flesh missing out of it. He let his hand down and reached out for the old man, "Let's fight them not each other." The old man smiled a little.

He reached his hand out and grabbed Tsukune's, maybe this was it. All Tsukune needed to do was talk to the one he was fighting, the old man stood up and smiled at Tsukune. This was all Tsukune wanted if someone was going to kill him it wasn't going to be a human, he would fight monsters all day but not humans. They were just doing what they needed to survive in a horrible situation. Tsukune could feel something weird, it was like his body was telling at him, no screaming at him to protect himself.

Tsukune looked down at his stomach, the old man had pulled out a small knife and was getting ready to stab Tsukune. Tsukune reached his hands down and caught the old man's hands before he could stab Tsukune. Tsukune pulled the knife out of the man's hands, the man walked into Tsukune.

His eyes met Tsukune's, he looked down at the blade and it was in the old man's stomach. "I want you to give them everything they deserve.." The man smiled at Tsukune, "I'm tired of fighting anyway…" The man's eyes began to close. Tsukune pulled the knife out of the old man and threw it away from them.

"No.. don't die." Tsukune held the old man in his arms as they both made their way to the ground. It was too late though, the old man's eyes were already closed and he wasn't breathing. "YOU BASTARDS!" Tsukune yelled letting blood flow off of his body.


End file.
